My primary objective is to develop a research program using molecular approaches to study pathogens and pathogen-arthropod interactions of vector-borne diseases of human importance in the United States. These diseases shall include Lyme disease, Colorado tick fever, plague, murine typhus, and possibly others, which are transmitted to humans by ticks and fleas. Colonies of ticks and fleas known to transmit these infections will be established (if not already present). Recombinant DNA and cloning techniques will be used to develop molecular probes to study pathogenesis of agents within living arthropods and to identify naturally occurring infections in ticks and fleas. Tropisms of pathogens to various organs and tissues in the arthropod will be examined to elucidate vector maintenance and transmission.